Terra's Life Story
by rock n elemental
Summary: Title says it all. I have not read the comics, so please just bare with me. New writer here so please go easy. BBxTer Rated T for later chapters. R&R Please! Chapter 6 up! Please no flames!
1. So it begins

_Terra's Life Story_ **By: RockN Elemental**

Hey, this is MY life story from my point of view and how it all started goes a little like this.

I was five years old and my older brother, Brion, was playing tag with me. I bet you're asking who are you? Who is he? How does this involve me? Like all I have my connection to you. Me, I'm a simple girl who did one thing wrong that destroyed more than one life, but mainly I destroyed mine and…_his._ I didn't mean to I swear! But he was so attached I had to do something. Sorry this is a little into the future for you so, like I was saying me and my brother were playing tag until my father had one of our butlers come and get Brion. Before he left I said to him "Be careful Brion, I don't…"  
He cut me off telling me "Tara it's alright. I will never, ever leave you. You will always be my first priority. I promise, forever here for you."

I was confused, but I smiled. I was about to ask what he meant, but "Sir? You are coming aren't you? Or shall I tell your father that you will have to 'reschedule'?" our butler inquired. He must've known that I was, because he told me "He won't hurt to you unless he can get through me."

"Brion you're my brother and I don't want you hurt so please, just, be on your guard."

"Alright, I'm coming," He told our butler boldly, then whispered to me, "Go to your room."

"Okay," I replied, watching him go. As I headed to my room I felt like I was being watched, I turned and saw no one, so I shrugged it off. I skipped away to my room. Still being worried about him, I left to go look for him. I heard his voice and saw an open door, and saw him there talking with my father. I listened in without being caught.  
"Father what do you mean by second perfect warrior?" Brion questioned.

"I need her to go, and get meta-human powers, for your family and your country," My father answered.

"Super powers! You must be joking! Where would she acquire them?" Brion screamed this.

My father said, barely above a whisper, "Brion calm down, she is getting powers like yours, the geo-mancing ability. We need her to be a part of the armed forces…"

"FATHER!" Brion interrupted, "She's only five,"

I cut him off with a gasp. When I looked up, Brion was looking back. My eyes were as big as dinner plates. I turned and ran, Brion hot on my trail. "Tara, come back here! I need to talk to you!" I slowed just because he was my brother. Tears running down my face.

He caught up, and put his hand on my shoulder, while his other hand held him up on his knee. I looked up at him and he smiled down on me, I just wanted to run, but he sighed and said, "Girl, you run too fast," and he chuckled.

I said, "Where is this place?"

"No, you shouldn't. Not to impress him."

"I'm not trying to impress him, just get more time with you."

"Alright, but only if I go with you. Okay? I won't let you go alone."

"Fine."

"Fine."

So, we went to get powers, but when I did it hurt and I wanted to cry but let out a scream instead. Brion asked what was happening. He got no reply only the sound of the machines humming to a stop he ran over to me and asked if I was alright. I lifted my hand and touched his as I said I was fine. When I did this he was hit by an extreme shock and this shocked him and made him ask what was going on. They ran some test and got the hypothesis that I gave him youth until I was two years younger than him. Seventeen to be exact.

We went home and when we trained together something bad happened, no body got hurt but, I moved a mountain and I caused a rockslide and the next thing I know my father is telling me I should leave the country, because as a princess, I was to dangerous to be kept around. Brion even agreed. So, I ran away, I packed up with not spoilable foods, water, and money. Essentials are all I packed and then I ran. For three years I ran around Europe.

When I was eight I ran to Africa and met a boy. He was green. His name was Garfield Logan. He was my best friend, and when we met we literally ran into each other. I wished that he would take me home like I was some lost puppy. He said "Hi! I'm Gar! What's your name? Do you want be friends? You're pretty. Gorgeous really. Hey, you wanna play tag?"

I must've had a weird look on because he said "Oh, right who wants to play with the creepy green kid, with a name like Garfield Logan? Sorry if I bother…"

I cut him off with a giggle "You're funny. My name is Tara Markov, or rather Terra. Yes, I would love to play tag with you, and I AM NOT gorgeous let alone pretty. And a) You are so not creepy and b) being green to me is really cool! Oh, and c) I have super powers so I understand if you…"

Cut off yet again "Cool! I have powers too it was an accident. I was trying to save my mom from a snake and ended up getting bit myself, so my dad's emergency work put animal DNA in my system so…now I have powers that let me turn into any animal. But hey, I like it." He turned into a cat and jumped into my arms, snuggling into me. His head pushing up on my neck. I giggled again, and he reverted back to human form, while in my arms. So, now we stood face to face only inches apart, holding hands and he said in a lovingly voice, "You think I'm funny?"

I whispered "You are funny. And, my powers are like yours. Genetically enhanced and well my father made me get them, slightly."

He said after pulling away from me slightly still holding my hands "Hey, you're that princess my parents are always talking about. Aren't you? OH, NO! MY PARENTS! Come on!" He took my hand and we ran to his house. His parents seemed nice enough.

"Well, hello Garfield. We didn't think we would see you so soon. Seeing as your curfew is 7:00 so we can… well hello. Who's your friend Garfield?"

"Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Tara. She has powers like me, and she's the princess you've been talking about and she is really pretty even though she says she isn't and she is so cool we ran into each other and she said she would play tag with me but, we never really did play and…"

"Son, I can see you're interested in her, but you don't have to ramble to make me see that." I giggled at what Mrs. Logan said.

Gar then whispered to his dad "I really like her, dad. I think she's the one." I blushed and his father chuckled.

His mother must have heard because she looked at me and told me "It's okay, he's always thought girls had cooties, until now. It's okay to blush."

"I think you should stay with us, I mean you obviously don't have a place to stay," his father declared. "Besides you could teach Garfield some valuable lessons." Gar looked at me and smiled a bright smile.

"I would be honored to stay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Logan." We smiled and stared at each other for awhile until his father asked him to follow him. I made sure that they were gone, then I spun around and squealed and his mother laughed. I stopped automatically, and turned to face her. I was sure my face was a cherry tomato.

She laughed once more and said "It's your first too? Gar is so excited. I can tell he has never smiled that big for that long. And it's in my instinct to know. He is so adorable, and you make him that way."

"You made him that way. He is after all your son. What are they talking about?"

"You, how to kiss, love, places to kiss, like a setting sun beach, ways to kiss, why I feel the way I do about his father. Pretty much what I have to teach you."

I blushed. Yet excitedly asked "Kiss? Kiss me? No way! He wouldn't do that. Would he?"


	2. Moving onquickly

_Terra's Life Story_ **By: Terra Markov**

The next day I woke up and was a little scared. Then I remember that I had met Gar yesterday. I started to day dream, until Knock Knock! "Terra, are you awake? It's nine o'clock and Gar's waiting for you," I heard this as I jumped out of bed.  
"I'm awake!" I informed rushing out of my room. I closed my door and walked with Mrs. Logan. She's smiling at me? I look at my wardrobe, my eyes widen, "I'll be right back," blushing I went back into my room. I was in my pajama's still.  
"You don't have to change. Garfield wears his PJ's at breakfast, it's quite alright."  
" No, I was taught to come to breakfast in a proper attire. I believe I should be already dressed for the day's schedule, but now I don't have a schedule. So, it might be alright, but I won't brake my habit." I come out of my room in my usual attire, forest green shorts and a white T-shirt that had the name MARKOV on it, the shirt hiding my dog tags. I declare, "Now I'm ready!"  
We went to breakfast, and Gar kept staring at me. When I looked up he would act like he had been eating. He's getting suspicious now, I wonder why. I was taken from my thoughts when, "Do I have something on my face?" Gar asked me.  
I giggle at him, " No. You don't have anything on your face. I promise."  
He smiled, "You promise? I wouldn't want to look stupid or anything. It wouldn't offend me or anything. I…" I cut him off.  
"Sorry to cut you off, but there is nothing on your face and you talk a lot. No offence or anything! I talk a lot too, but I didn't realize how I'm not alone like that."  
We stared at each other for awhile then started laughing, hard. We said in unison, "You're funny…I like you." At that moment, we stopped laughing and all was silent, since his parents decided to leave us alone. Staring at each other.  
"You like me? No one would say that to me at home."

"I guess I do."

"I…thanks…I like you too."

"Yeah, I heard." I blushed and so did Gar. I was afraid he might not like me the same way, but he does! I mean did. "So, you like me and I like you? What happens now?"

"You mother told me that, if you truly…love someone," I paused, fearing he didn't like me THAT much, when he didn't say anything for a few seconds I continued, "you will know what to do, when the time is right."

"My mom talked to you?" He said unbelievingly as if he would die if that really happened.

"Well, if you don't want to know I won't tell you. But that would be hard considering I would NEVER lie to ANYONE! But if that's what you want…I'll try."

"No, you can tell me, if you want. I like listening to you." He smiled at me and I giggled.

"You have to promise you'll tell me what your father says to you, do you promise?" He shook his head yes. "Alright, yesterday when you and your dad left your mom and I alone we talked about what was going to happen in the future. Also, what I was expected to do in those situations. Such as if I was to be kissed by a boy, what I would do when well, did your dad teach you this yet?" He shook his head no. I sighed and continued, "If a boy kissed me, he would open his mouth and lick my lips, I would respond by letting him slip his tongue into my mouth and…"

"EWWWW!" Gar shrieked, as he fell off of the chair, "That's gross. Why would anyone want to do that!"

I giggled, and checked if he was alright by means of falling off of my chair as well, "I have no idea, but apparently, it's a fact of life," I laughed even harder because his parents were asking if he was alright and he started laughing too.

"What's going on? Are you two alright? What's so funny? Why are you on the floor?" Mr. and Mrs. Logan asked us this and we stopped laughing for a minute.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, We were just talking, we're fine, we amuse each other, and laughter can hurt. We're fine, we promise!" I said, then looked at Gar and he looked at me and we started to laugh again. Mr. Logan whispered something to Mrs. Logan, and I stopped laughing. They left when Gar stopped laughing.

"Ter, you're funny. I like that about you." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. When he blushed, I heard a sigh just around the corner. I chose to ignore it, figuring it was his parents, I got up and lent Gar a hand. "I should probably get dressed. Heh, I'll see-ya in a sec."

I watched him run towards his room and I smiled as he took off his shirt and went into his room. "Terra," I jumped as Mrs. Logan spoke to me, catching me off guard, "we should go shopping today, to see if we can't find you a more suitable outfit for a girl of your age."

"That's alright Mrs. Logan you don't have to do that." I countered, not wanting to try on dresses. As every mother tries to get me to wear one.

"I believe we should though." Mr. Logan stepped in. I smile and think, '_Great now I have to! Mrs. Logan was alright, but everyone seeing a dress on me will be bad!_ _Oh look Gar's back! _I smile brighter and automatically get a smile back. Until his mom tells him the "wonderful" news.

"Mom! Shopping? Man, I hate shopping!" She whispered something to him and he said "Okay! We can go!"

We went to the mall and I, as I had anticipated, tried on dresses. I liked only one of them and the Logan family had to agree it was cute. It was a mint green dress that went to my knees. It was spaghetti strapped, whatever that means. When I got out of the changing room, Gar gasped. I asked him what was wrong and, "You look…wow, really wow." Was his reply.

I giggled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

"She picked that one, Garfield. Had you not noticed?" His mother inquired.

"MOM! I noticed, but I thought you pointed it out so, she was trying it." Gar answered.

We shopped for awhile and when we were done it was late, on the way home I rested my head on Gar's lap, and fell asleep. Mr. Logan must've carried me into the house because I don't remember waking up and moving to my room.

Nine months past by and I had grown accustom to the lessons on life and the gross details that came along with them. Just the other day Mrs. Logan was talking about what happened when you had SEX with someone! I'm only eight years old for goodness sake! Though I didn't even care she was telling me something I would never do, I was still interested. Weird huh?

Today was January 17 and Mrs. Logan came up to me and said, "You and I have to go shopping, for Garfield. His birthday is tomorrow."

We did and we got him a stuffed animal which was a wolf. Pokemon games for Nintendo and game-boy. We also got him a poster of his, and my, favorite animal. Dogs. That last thing was from all of us, his mom said not to worry about what his father was giving him.

The next day, he opened all his gifts and his dad gave him his old pocket knife and a picture of all four of us.

After he opened his presents and everything, his mom said we could play for awhile before we had to get ready for bed. So, we played tag and it was hard considering it was just after sunset. We were playing tag, and I was it….again. I counted to twenty and went to go find Gar. I ran around near the house for a while and then started to amble farther from the house, and finally I couldn't help it anymore. "Gar, this isn't funny anymore. I'm scared."

"If I come out will I be it?"

"No. Gar please, I'm afraid." I said this right before he jumped on me. I screamed and fell to the ground, eyes closed. When I opened them I saw Gar smiling as if he had won the jackpot, though I could barely see anything but his closed eyes. When he opened them his smile quickly left and his breathing picked up pace. We were so close I could have kissed him, but instead he stood up.

"Sorry, I had expected to land on your back. Were you really afraid?"

"Yes" I said in a whisper as Gar pulled me up…a little harder than he expected, making us both blush for being so close to each other yet again.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." I looked over to him then to the sky. You could see so many stars.

"It's alright, aren't the stars beautiful?" I sighed.

He chuckled, "You know I've lived here for so long and I hardly ever look at them. Plus, since you got here, nothing is more gorgeous then you."

I blushed deeply and Mrs. Logan called us in, as we walked back to the house my right hand brushed his and he glanced at our hands which were constantly colliding. He looked forward and took my hand in his, our finger laced. I blushed and I hoped he didn't notice. We went into the house holding hands and me blushing. His mother noticed and got her husband, they followed us. "Thanks T, for playing with me. I'm glad you did."

"It was no problem Gar." I replied, still blushing madly.

"Well, here's your room. Good night T." He looked at me then quickly kissed me on the lips and ran to his room. I blushed even more if that was even possible, and touched my lips.

"Good night, Gar." I whispered to myself. I turned and went into my room. I fell onto my bed and instantly into a nightmare, or so I thought.

_I saw flashes of my past, the present, and what I presumed to be the future. I met older Gar and he was with others older me had killed a giant scorpion and I said, "What haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" A flash and I was with the older gar, on a Ferris wheel, and we almost kissed, but some guy stopped us. Then whoosh to me on a boulder saying, 'I don't have any friends remember!' I punched him. Then to where I was standing over him my eye filled with tears and I said to gar, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy for everything I've done." I turn to the man from the Ferris wheel and to hit him with the razor sharp stone I was going to use against Gar. Then the next and last thing I saw was me telling Gar that the girl he wanted me to be was just memory and him running out of a school. A bright light and I woke up quickly._

I screamed and I woke up. In Gar's arms. With him whispering its okay it's gonna be okay. I cried on his shoulder, for awhile and when I stopped he kissed me on the cheek. "Are you alright Terra?" He asked, worriedly. His parents were in the door way watching us.

"I think so Gar. I'm not sure. I should be." We stopped hugging and I looked at my clock, it was 9:30 a.m..

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Always."

Seventy-one days past. About eleven months since I first met Gar. It was March 30 and I hadn't had anymore bad dreams since then. I was sitting at the table waiting for Gar to finish breakfast, when Gar asked, "Terra, I've got a question. When's your birthday?" It didn't sound that way since he was eating, but I knew what he said since I've been there almost a year now.

I giggled, "April first. Gar, it's sad that I know what you're saying when you have your mouth full." I laughed even more.

He swallowed, drank the last of his orange juice and went over to where his parents were. He whispered something to his mom, then asked if we could go out and play. We were aloud to of course and we played Hide-and-Go-Seek, all day. Until we were called to dinner. We ate dinner and then went to bed.

The next day I awoke at nine as usual, but this time Mr. Logan and Gar weren't there. I asked where they went all I got from Mrs. Logan was their running around town doing a few things for me.

I didn't believe her, but I played on Gar's game-boy, until dinner when it was still Mrs. Logan and I. I went to bed and the next morning I woke up and thought, '_Nine years old. I lived longer than I thought I would_'.

I wore the green dress we bought at the mall so long ago, the one I wore on Gar's birthday. When I came out of my room, I saw Gar sitting at the table, scarfing down food. I smiled and ran over to him. He said, "Good morning, and happy birthday."

"Thanks Gar." I smiled and ate breakfast. I was, once again, waiting for Gar to finish. He finished and we both ran outside and he turned into a puppy and jumped in my arms. I began to pet him and he started to barked playfully. He changed back to human form, and told me to close my eyes and let him lead me. So, I did. He took my hands and led me to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Though it was far. It was like a lake, and he sat down in the sand and patted the spot beside him.

"Not even this place is prettier than you."

"I highly doubt that. This place is gorgeous."

"So are you." He smiled and blushed, "That sounds really corny as a nine year old."

I giggled, "Yeah, but it's a sweet thought."

"I believe it, no matter how corny or stupid you think it maybe. I'll always believe that you're the most beautiful girl in the world." He looked at me and smiled, "No matter what."

We talked and laughed and skipped rocks for hours. We finally decided to take the hour long walk home. When we got back I was about to go inside when Gar stopped me. "Terra? Will you wait for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure" I walked over to him and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing I just…uhhh…I just wanted to….to ummm" He pulled me into a kiss. His left hand on my waist, and his right hand was halfway on my cheek and halfway in my hair. I felt him lick my lips so, I obliged. I opened my lips and his tongue came through and we broke apart a few seconds after that. Blushing like mad. My eyes were wide in shock. My lips were still slightly parted. I touched my lips, and looked over at Gar. He was looking at the ground as if saying 'what…have I done?'

"W…why'd you…why did you do that?"

"I…II..I have no idea."

I walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. He asked me what for, and, "You'll see," was my reply. We walked into the house and the lights were off. Gar walked around me, I turned on the lights and Gar and his parents were right in the middle of the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRA!" I yelped in surprise. Mrs. Logan gave me a blue butterfly hair clip and told me it's been in their family for years, and now it was my turn to have it. Mr. Logan gave me pictures of me and Gar and a photo of all for of us. Different then Gar's. Gar came up to me from behind and put a heart-shaped locket necklace around my neck. He whispered in my ear, happy birthday T.

It was April 12 and we were going with Mr. and Mrs. Logan on a little trip to the river. I was wearing the same outfit I wore when I met Gar. We went on a boat and started to head down stream. Gar and I heard something out of the ordinary. It was unusual for a boat to sound the way it did. We soon found out why…Mr. Logan had told Gar a I to jump off of the boat because we were in danger. Mrs. Logan yelled at us to get off the boat, by this time Gar and I were afraid. I did as I was told and jumped Gar followed and when we got to shore we could only watch as boat blew up.

"Why, did you leave them! Why Terra! This all your fault!"

"Gar, how can this be my fault? It's not anyone's fault! So, don't blame me, yourself, or anyone else!"

He ran away crying, I ran after him. Even as he turned into a cheetah, I followed.

Remembering what Mrs. Logan said, _"Whatever happens, Terra, I want you to take care of Garfield. He'll need you. No matter what he says, you take care of him."_ She said this to me only hours ago, when I first brought up the sound of the engine. She knew she was going to die.


	3. fight and escape

_Terra's Life Story_ **By: Terra Markov**

I knew where he was headed, so I just ran. I had to catch up before he got there or it would be harder to talk to him. Too late, he's at the house. I got to get there! "Gar, you have to understand…"

"I'm tired of having to understand! Don't you think I might know something! Terra, you don't realize how much it hurts to lose both parents in one day! You of all people, I thought you would underst…"

"I do Gar! It may hurt that your parents are gone, but try having your parents hate you! It is so much worse! Because at least you have good memories of them you can cherish! I don't! Yeah, so maybe my family still lives, but you had a real family! You had several people care about you! All I ever had was Brion! And even he turned his back on me! Don't talk to me about pain! I've experienced it and I have to feel your pain as well! I'm an empathic type of person! I know exactly how you feel when you feel it! For however short a time I had family, I found yours so much better then mine! So, don't talk to me about your pain! Because I know it hurts, really I do. I just want you to understand I know how you feel, they were like my parents, MY family, but I knew they weren't. Your parents were, just so perfect, I didn't want to let them go, but I did. You have to let it go."

"I can't. I could have stopped it! I could have gotten them out of danger! I didn't though! Why, Terra? Why, did I just leave them? If I loved them I would have done something!"

"Gar, I told you not to blame yourself! Why are you putting yourself down? This wasn't your fault! Whether you could have or should have you didn't! You didn't for a reason! There is always a reason! Why do you think I had such a bad family?" I reasoned, "To meet you! To be able to protect you when this happened."

"You. It was you who made this happen! If I hadn't met you they wouldn't have brought me then they would have saved themselves instead of me! You're the reason for all of this!" We were in his room now, and he picked up his pocket knife and photos of his family. He picked up his clothes and put it in his forest green back pack. He got his tooth brush and tooth paste, a comb, and a few water bottles. He picked up his wallet and put some money in it.

"Gar, I…I…I love you. I would never want to hurt you. Physically, mentally, or emotionally. Why would you say something like that?" I was on the verge of tears. What he said next really got me to cry.

"That's a lie. You would never truly love me. And I would never ever love you," He stated calmly, as if it were nothing. I cried hard, and he continued, ignoring my tears, "That's the reason I said it. Because it's true."

He put his book bag down by the door and turned to me. He saw my tears and realized what he had said. He was going to apologize, but it was too late. I ran to my room, pretending I was never going to speak to him again, but was really getting my stuff together. He kept trying to talk to me through the locked door. I ignored him and he was about to leave when I came out of my room. He looked at me and then turned he turned into a raven and took his bag in his mouth, and left. I turned around quickly and grabbed my pack from the inside of my room. I went outside looked at the ground then at Gar in the distance. "Please don't lose control" I whispered to myself.

I followed behind him until we got to a military loading dock. The ship Gar got on was going to the U.S. _Good. At least I'm a citizen there. For once, I'm happy my mom was a cheating whore. Heh. I never thought being born in America would come in handy. _I thought. _Now, to find Gar. Marko! _

I found him hiding near the weaponry crates were. Thankfully he didn't see me. I hid right where I could see him, but he couldn't see me. On the other side of his crates.

At night is when we were most active. Knowing that most of the crew was sleeping and that they couldn't turn the ship around so late. And if they planned to turn it around in the morning they wouldn't be able to find us sleeping in between crates.

When we finally got there, he automatically came up to me and said, "Stop following me!" in an angered whisper. "I want to be alone. Forever."

He turned into an eagle and flew away with his back. "I'm sorry. I promised your mother first." I got off the ship quickly so no one would notice me. As soon as I hit the forest, I got on another boulder, chanting 'don't lose control'.


	4. DP and Copetitions

_Terra's Life Story_ **By: Terra Markov**

That night I stayed awake in order to find Gar. When I found him he was asleep near the ashes and little ember of the fire he had, had going. I stayed awake all night in order to hide when he awoke. Don't get me wrong, it was hard, but I just had to. In the morning he looked around several times, and he had a little water before he moved on. I noticed that we were headed towards the Doom Patrol's city. He went into the city and I stayed on the outskirts for awhile. I felt a rush of an icy cold stare on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw only the forest. _That's Creepy. No, it's paranoia._

I went into the city to see Gar at gun point. Of course, I gasped, and the Doom Patrol came and Gar turned into a python and wrapped himself around the criminal. Once the gun was dropped, Gar returned to human form. I could faintly hear Mento say, "You have powers?"

"Yes, sir. I do." Gar replied.

"Nice work, kid. Although you really should leave this stuff to the professionals." Robot-man stated.

"Oh Cliff stop, he did a great job. Don't be jealous." Elasti-girl teased.

"He could've gotten hurt." Negative-man countered.

"He would make an amazing addition to the team. Who knows, maybe you guys will like him."

Gar smiled brightly, as Mento said, "True, but I bet he has a few issues with his powers. Everyone has a flaw. But, I guess we could use an extra hand," Mento smiled, "What do you say….?"

"Garfield," He looked at me with a glare, and then smiled back at the Doom Patrol, "I'd love to be part of the Doom Patrol!"

I stayed in the city and a few weeks after Gar met the Doom Patrol, There was a skating competition. I had, had a dream that it was going to be a disaster, so I registered to stop any and all madness. To my surprise, I made it. I only did a few Triple Lutz and a couple Spread Eagles. Other stuff too, but I didn't think it was all that good. _Off to the competition! _

The next few days I spent watching Gar or practicing. The Day finally came and to my surprise, The Doom Patrol was there. Gar was right next to the ice and wearing a goofy mask. I giggled as I thought this then I put my hair into a bun. They called my name and I skated onto the ice. Gar stared at me, as if saying 'You haven't left yet?'. I went to middle of the rink, my hands in front of my chest. I waited for the music to start. Once it did, I skated toward the judges and jumped into a spin landing on my right foot, doing a backward Spread Eagle. Still on only one foot I spun twice on the ice and turned toward the curve of the rink. I quickly skated over to it as the words of _Love Will Find A Way _from lion king 2, ring through my head. I skated quickly toward the middle and did several stunts, such as a Triple Lutz, before I got to the other side. I did another Spread Eagle, toward Gar, and he had the most priceless face in the world one that said 'WTF!' I couldn't help but giggle.

I got second place and I heard a ticking sound. I decided to investigate, I found a bomb on both sides of the rink. Gar must've noticed me, because he ran over to me. I quickly took off the protective metal cover. I saw three wires Red, Yellow, and Green. Gar had gotten to me, and he froze at the sight of the bomb. The Doom Patrol came over to us, quickly noticing Gar's tenseness. I looked at the wires again, and Mento was coming over to me. I remembered _Red you're Dead, Green is mean, yellow is mellow _I cut the yellow wire. Looked up at Mento who was shocked I knew which one it was and the I looked at the rest of the group. Instead of smiling I jumped back on the rink and skated away.

I met them back in the lobby. I was tying my shoes and Mento said, "I like your speed. We could use it…"

I cut him off, "Sorry. Can't. I would if I could," I paused and thought for a second, "Actually, I can but I won't, it would ruin your team. If you want an explanation, you can find me on the outskirts of town."

Mento was surprised, but nodded all the same. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

I smiled and said, "I guess," as I walked away.

Sorry it took soooooo Long to update. Heh I had writers block. I hope you enjoy!

rock n elemental


	5. so begins the titans

Hey, this is MY life story from my point of view and how it all started goes a little like this.

_Terra's Life Story_ **By: Terra Markov**

As I made my way back to camp I felt like someone was following me again. I turned and saw an empty street. Until I saw the Doom Patrol headed to their home, which wasn't very far from my camp. I felt it again, and turned to the alley to my right. No one that I could see. I turned back only to see the Doom Patrol closing in on me. I turned around and started to walk back to camp. I glanced behind me a few times and saw Gar staring at me. I couldn't tell if it was a glare or not. I just kept walking and when I finally got to my campsite, I looked around I saw the Doom Patrol in the distance. So, I headed into the forest to get fire wood, this would be a long night.

I got back to my 'camp' and started the fire. They were just about there, when someone jumped out of the forest. He knocked the whole team away to get to Gar, and I saw it coming. I stood up and ran over to him and when I got there it was too late he was kick a few yards away. I ran over to him and he yelled at me, "Get off of me! I don't need YOUR help! I can handle myself!"

"I was trying to help!" I ran from him to the villain.

"It's great to finally meet you Terra. You probably don't know me, but you will." He said smoothly. He tried to kick me, I dodged. He, then, through a punch and I caught it. I pushed him back, and he went to kick Gar. I made a rock wall to stop him and it worked. My eyes and hands were glowing dangerously, warning him to not make any sudden movements. He ran into the city, quickly. He dressed like a total dork. He wore a mask that covered his eyes and nose, and tied in the back. He also wore all black, some silver here and there. He seemed to be a little older than Gar and I. Maybe 11, but I wouldn't know.

I went to help Gar and he just ignored me. I figured it would happen, and the Doom Patrol was standing in complete shock. Even Mento, he had tried to read my mind, but I guess he couldn't. I went back to my little fire and 'camp' if that's what you wanted to call it.

"You have powers too?" Elasta-girl asked. "Are you two related?"

I looked at Gar at the same time he did me. "Yes, I have powers. No, we are not related."

"You're pretty smart for a nine year old. You're Terra, right?"

"Smart, me? I really don't think so. There are several things that exceed my intelligence. Yes, I am Terra. Though I don't know how you know me, it wouldn't have been Gar. He hates me, for something no one can be blamed for. I guess its better he blames me instead of himself right?

"Yes, you are, you just have a few things you need to learn. And actually it was Garfield, and," She leaned down to me and whispered, "He doesn't seem to hate you very much." Then she paused when she stood back up, I looked to Gar and he looked sad, "It is better though I guess, if he wouldn't blame himself."

I had caught her word switch and I looked back at Gar. He looked up and I stared at him unbelievingly. After I explained why I couldn't be apart of the Doom Patrol, they started to leave and I stopped Elasta-girl and told her to take good care of Gar. I went over to Gar and kissed his cheek. "Be safe, Gar." I cooed as I hugged him. To my surprise he hugged back. They left and the next morning, I did as well. Only I left the city. I found a cave near Jump City, and I had increased it's depth. After awhile I started to build machines and some actually worked. I thought to myself and then decided, that every now and then I would visit Gar to make he was safe.

Every month I went back to check up on him, and every time he was alright. I went to different cities trying to fit in, but none worked. I would always lose control. Months soon became years, and a lot had happened since we left each other. I have been to Gotham and met Batman and Robin. Robin is kind of cute. I went to Steel City, but soon left because of my lack of control and the cold. I've been to Dakota and met Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley and other future heroes. I'm finally 15 and I'm going to check on Gar, who now calls himself Beast Boy. It's kind of cute. When I get to the mansion, no one's there. I go inside, having a key, and look around. I went down to Mento's lab. I found a message on his computer. He sent this message a little while ago, it said they were on a mission to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. I didn't know who they were, but I took it as a bad group of people because of the venom in his voice. I went to go help, using a tracker I found in the lab.

When I got there BB was getting yelled at. He ran away. I followed him not wanting him to get hurt. He went to Jump City. I was glad he was so close to me.

I watched him as he ran into Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and a beautiful girl I had never seem before she spoke a language foreign to me, which is strange seeing as I know quite a lot of languages. After I know he's safe, I go back to the cave, that's well developed and could be mistaken for a lair.

The Doom Patrol contacted me and said Beast boy really wasn't alright….that he had hit his head and didn't remember anything except the Doom Patrol and his parent's death. He didn't remember me. I tell them I'll watch over him, and that he's with a great group of people that call themselves the Teen Titans.


	6. Sorry!

Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time but, I've gone throug so much and yes...so I'm sorry but I'll be back soon!

rock n elemental


	7. One Year later

Disclaimer: I know I haven't been putting the disclaimer and that is my bad... but here it is. I do not (to my dismay) own the teen titans. I apologize about the delay. and an FYI this story will meet up with my other story Merry Christmas Titans that is also unfinished.

Hey, this is MY life story from my point of view and how it all started goes a little like this

For about a year I worked on building a house and surprisingly I finished it AND created a passage way from the basement to that lab I mentioned earlier, the one that could be mistaken for a lair. For that year I learned all I could about the Titans cuz if I ever happened to stumble upon them I would want to know all about them. And I had gotten a high paying job in a neighboring city so I could pay for things; food, water, machines, tools, furniture…stuff like that. Anyway, when I turned 16, I got dressed in a white turtleneck small light blue t-shirt and a dark blue crop top I also wore jean shorts brown gloves and a pair of science goggles Rita gave me. I went scouting that morning, even though I'd done it a million times and knew exactly where everything was, I did it anyway! But today I turned a corner and I was standing face to face with a giant sleeping scorpion! It looked so familiar to me and I thought and thought and when I figured it out I gasped and guess what… It woke up. Just my luck I screamed and ran. I knew this place like the back of my hand so I ran to a dead end to make it think that it had me.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. I chuckled and used my power to bring down the earthen bridge above the monster.

The titans gasped. I can scarcely hear what they are saying but I try anyway.

Starfire says slightly dumbfounded, "She was not in trouble."

Cyborg explains a bit, "She was leading it into a trap."

"Question is…" Robin says as Beast boy takes human form.

"…Who is she?" Beast boy saying that made my heart soar!

Raven however didn't seem too thrilled. I go up to meet them on an unstable pillar that breaks as soon as I get off, and I ask, "What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before..?" The look on their faces was PRICELESS!

"Hi, I'm Robin and we're the…" I cut him off knowing very well who they are.So I bump fists with him and say…

"…Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys! I'm Terra and you're…" I point them out. "Cyborg, Raven, Stafire, and…." Beast boy started freaking out. Probably likes me again.

"Boy Beast….uh, I mean Bass Boot…No!"

"Beast Boy?"

He screamed and turned into a turtle, I, of course, laughed.

"Dude! He's hilarious!"

"Hilarious?" He poked his head out. "Me? Really?"

I wink at him and he passes out. Cyborg fakes it to catch him. Starfire comes up to me.

"Curiosity abounds. Please. Where did you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; and do you wish to be my friend?" If it were anyone else they would have said 'huh?'

"um…Earth, walked, red, and…sure."

She hugged me and I thought…_I'm gonna die!_ Then release.

They took me back to their tower and they let me stay over. However, I was restless. I was nervous and so I went down to the shore of their island and started skipping rocks. Beast boy soon joined me.

"So I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?"

We sat there for a little while and I helped him skip a rock because his first attempt sank! And then I tell him, "I can't stay."

"Why not? Beastboy says disappointedly.

"Places to go, people to see."

Trying to convince me to stay he says jokingly, "Come on. You know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat." As he counts these three things on his hands I laugh thinking _'I know I promised Rita to stay away from him but, he's just so cute! I miss him terribly and he has no recollection of who I am! I won't be doing any harm... Will I?'_

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl. I-I guess I could stay for one more day."

"Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun! And I can't wait to see what your powers do when you really cut 'em loose." Right in that moment I lost control. The rock he was sitting on lifted and splashed into the water soaking him.

"Sorry. I'm Sorry, I'm so stupid! Don't tell! Please don't tell!"

"Terra it's okay. You can't totally control your powers so what?"

"Promise you won't tell Anybody-Ever!"

"Sure."

"Swear it!" I know I was being a little extreme but with all the destruction I've caused… Wouldn't you be cautious if you were in my shoes?

"Okay! Okay! I promise. But really, its no big deal. If my friends knew they'd still like you."

_You used to know how bad things were for me…but you've forgotten me._ "You just don't understand."

"I know I don't…but I wouldn't mind trying to." He said cutely.

"Beastboy, I've done terrible things before. I don't deserve friends like you guys."

"Everyone deserves to be loved and cared for… and you're no different."

"You know, You're a lot sweeter and smarter than people give you credit for. You must have had great tragedy in your life for you to always want to try and be funny all the time."

"I thought you said I was hilarious!"

"I did, you are. Just you must deal with a great load of pain to joke ALL the time." He sighed and started to tell me the story I already knew with the exception of me not being there.

"That's why it's no big deal that you can't completely control your powers, because there's more to one person than anyone could possibly know. Plus, Mento always says everyone has a flaw. So you're not the only one." This was his finishing sentence. And we were headed back to his room and the common room for me.

"Wow Beastboy, How do you keep that inside of you all the time? It must be painful."

"It is, but what about you? What's your life story?"

"It's late and you have training tomorrow-" He cut me off.

"Terra, I want you to know you can trust me."

"I know I can, it's a long story and you need sleep."

"Alright, But Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, anything what is it?"

mustloveBBXT mustloveBBXT mustloveBBXT mustloveBBXT mustloveBBXT mustloveBBXT

Wow, I think I made a cliffhanger but HEY GUYS I'm back! For the summer at least maybe I can finish a few story before it's over! Sorry it took me forever to start writing again! Please no Flames!

Hugs from rock n elemental!

Keep the love goin'!

rock n elemental


End file.
